There are various types of braking mechanisms being employed on the currently available quick clamping fixtures to stop two sliders thereof from moving when a workpiece has been clamped therebetween. Most of these conventional braking mechanisms can only temporarily hold the sliders in place. In other words, when the sliders or the clamped workpiece is subjected to an external force, the braking mechanism on the sliders will become loosened easily to undesirably release the sliders and accordingly, the workpiece.
Moreover, the two sliders on the conventional quick clamping fixtures could be slid only along and on a main rod and are not removable from the main rod. Therefore, the conventional quick clamping fixture does not provide applications other than clamping a workpiece.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a quick clamping fixture that includes a braking mechanism to provide enhanced braking effect for the sliders, and can be used in different manners to provide other functions.